youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maudado
Maudado,(*03.02.1994http://ask.fm/maudado/answer/108974001706 (ask.fm; Antwort vom 14.03.14, abgerufen am 16.10.15)) ist ein deutscher Let's Player auf dessen Kanal hauptsächlich Minecraft und Indie-Spiele entweder alleine oder zusammen gespielt werden. Allgemeines Er ist strikt dagegen sich im Internet zu zeigen oder persönliche Dinge preis zugebenmaudado | ask.fm/maudado, er hat lange (man sieht einmal in seinem Fußboden Vlog seinen Schatten wo sich seine Haare leicht abheben) wahrscheinlich dunkelblondeFußboden Life Hack goes falsch | Gutes Video [scam] (Video) Haare, hat grün-grau-gelbe Augen und ist etwa 190cm groß. Er zeigte sich nur Orangensaft und DerSchlingel01 http://ask.fm/maudado/answers/114115897642. Derzeit studiert er Informations- und Elektrotechnik. Maudado hat eine SchwesterREGENBOGEN! | Minecraft: Master Builders (Video) und zwei Brüder. Er und seine Familie ernähren sich Vegetarisch (außer in Minecraft). Er hat noch nie ein Stück Fleisch gegessen. Er hat 2 Haustiere einen Kater (Shadow, schwarze Katze) und eine Hündin (Ella, Labrador Mischling). Er wohnt allein und will sich später vielleicht eine Katze holen da die oben genannten Tiere bei seiner Familie leben. Seine Liebingsfarbe ist Orange und er hört gerne Japanisches Zeug, Rock, Punk-Rock, Acapella, Metal und Soundtracks.http://maudado.de/faq.html Sockenpuppe (Schnecke) Sein Markenzeichen ist eine Sockenpuppe, die oft als Schnecke bezeichnet wird. Diese ist aus der Zusammenarbeit von Osaft und Galaxis entstanden. Jeder von ihnen zeichnete ein Stück des Bildes und schickte es zurück, als das Bild fertig war.maudado | ask.fm/maudado Freunde Der MONGO Clan Der Mongo Clan besteht aus Orangensaft, DerSchlingel01, maudado, Cheekyferret, Wintercracker und Zombey.Orangensaft | ask.fm/EinNudelauflauf MissChessie (Zombeys Freundin) ist inoffiziell im Mongo-clan. * Vor vielen Jahren, als einer von Maudados Freunden begann, in TF2 immer wieder neuen "coolen" Clans beizutreten, entschlossen DerSchlingel01 und Maudado ebenfalls einen Clan zu gründen. Natürlich musste dieser Clan einen möglichst guten und seriösen Namen tragen und so tauften sie ihn den MONGO CLAN! Freedom Squad Der sogenannte Freedom Squad wird gebildet aus Paluten, GermanLetsPlay,Maudado und Zombey. Der Name entstand in Minecraft Freedom, einem Minecraft-Projekt von Paluten. Mittlerweile sind die Vier auch die Grundbesetzung des Projektes. Nebenbei spielen die Jungs auch Spiele wie GTA V oder Ultimate Chicken Horse zusammen. Trivia *maudado wurde von Taddl sehr oft als Inbegriff der Niedlichkeit beschrieben. *Ebenfalls beschrieb Taddl seine Stimme als pure Nettigkeit und Unschuld. *maudados Begrüßung ("Hallihallo liebe Leute und herzlich Willkommen zu...") wird von vielen der Mongos sehr gefeiert und auch öfters als Zitat in Folgen erwähnt. *Bis zu seinem 12. Lebensjahr ist er im Urlaub mit seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester nach Spanien gefahren. *Er war in seiner Kindheit oft in Süd Frankreich in einem Ferienhaus seiner Großeltern. https://youtu.be/F3rvUSrYSJo?t=12m44s Equipment * HARDWARE: ** Maus: Logitech G502 ** Tastatur: Logitech G910 ** Headset: Sennheiser GAME ONE ** Mikro: Rode NT1-A ** Mischpult: Yamaha MG10XU ** Monitor: Benq XL2411 Acer XB240H * PC: ** Intel Core i7-4790 ** Asus ROG Strix GTX1080 ** 16 GB RAM ** ASUS Z-97 Deluxe * SOFTWARE: ** Aufnahme: OBS (Open Broadcaster) ** Schnitt: Adobe Premiere Pro CC 2014 ** Audio: Audacity ** Stream: OBS ** Grafikbearbeitung: Adobe Photoshop Pro CC 2014 Lieblingsspiele Viel Zeit verbracht: * Osu! * Minecraft * Splatoon * Team Fortress 2 * The Binding of Isaac * Terraria * Overwatch * LoL Beste Spielerlebnis * Undertale * Journey * Dark Souls 1 und 3 * Portal und Portal 2 * Ori and the Blind Forest Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1994 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Allyance Network Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber